


Knightly Fantasy

by Mieldyne



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fantasizing, Ficlet, Masturbation, Other, partially dressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: After Nyx loans the nude prince his jacket for decency, Noctis goes off to indulge in a naughty fantasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightxalpha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=knightxalpha).



Noctis sits back in the armchair comfortably, sliding his legs apart and allows the front of the jacket to reveal his nude lower half completely. Not like it would take much to do that, it wasn’t designed that way. Which is perfectly fine with him.

The prince shudders and sighs, feeling himself through the fabric and without, exploring as he exposes himself further in the privacy of his room. The door is unlocked and would be a rather shame if one of his friends just waltzes in to see their beloved prince in such a position. Wonder what they would think?

But Noctis knows what he’s thinking... more like ‘who’. Nyx Ulric of the Kingsglaive, the loyal one.

As he rolls his hips and curls his toes, Noctis began to bring his sleeve-covered hand to his lips, pushing the collar up and breathes slowly, taking in the lingering warmth and scent of the knight, embedded in the garment.

“It’s still warm, and smells like him...”

  


“A-aah, I need it so bad~ I want him to come back, surprise me again, put his hands on me and take me down that dark path again. _Ravish_  me. Mmf.” The naughty monarch couldn’t help himself but carry out his sins out in the open, even if the door is shut. He wraps his fingers around his now erect manhood, moving slowly at first while rubbing all around his abs and chest. His breathing gets heavier as he imagines being grabbed by those strong arms and pulled away again, told to keep quiet in exchange for scandalous rewards. 

Maybe it’s just his mind running wild and imagining things, but he swears that the knight was teasing him, wanting him to grow tense until bursting. Wanting the prince to lay for him, invite him into his private circle and dance under the sheets.

Noctis applies more pressure, as well as sink his nails into his flesh for a few seconds, leaving little crescent marks that do not hurt, but he could always feel until the skin moves itself back to normal. But he wants to feel a little bit more pain, as he reaches desperately for a small bottle of lube nearby, slinging a leg over one side of the armchair.

“N-Nyx... ahh, go as rough as you like~” The prince pants as he reaches around with slicked fingers now, and immediately pushes them through the ring of flesh eagerly and forcing a cute little yelp from his lips. One finger, then two, then three. When they all were inside he squirms more, curling and flexing them as he continues to make lewd sounds to match the squelching. 

C’mon, he’s so close now, he can almost _feel_  the guard’s hands on him, and being filled by that cock he’s never once had. Noctis closes his eyes and rolls his head to one side, his heart working harder as his body grows ever hotter. 

“Ahh, sir... pound me harder. Harder! Please, I’ve been a naughty prince~! ” He continues to speak to himself, becoming more erratic and rough with himself to simulate anything that could remotely be like the images of Nyx Ulric on top of him, legs splayed for him. He’s being forced to bend further, to go deeper as much as the prince’s body will allow. Mm, those arms, the heat, the pressure... It hurts so good.

In his mind, as soon as he comes to a roaring orgasm, he imagines Nyx kissing him afterward, then watching Noctis’ lewd body leak with all the liquid love he had to give him. In reality, all the prince had was a surplus of a sweet-smelling, self-heating gel, which wasn’t nearly as sentimental as being stuffed to the brim by someone like Nyx.

  


Spent, but nowhere near as satisfied, the Lucian prince goes limp while he gasps for his breath back, parts of the soldier’s jacket soiled with his sin. There’s no way he’ll be able to give this garment back anytime soon... not like he’d want to. Not without a fight.

“My knight... come see me next time...”He whispers before he drifts off, relaxed and tuckered out.


End file.
